The Ice Queen
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: Set after the events of Frozen, Elsa has returned to her Ice Kingdom and is in love with Loki, still trying to find his own kingdom. But Elsa and Anna have an evil half-sister he'll bent on bringing down Elsa. And what if Loki dares to make the fatal mistake of trying to conquer her kingdom? I Own Nothing Please Review on your way out!
1. Chapter 1

Loki cringed as the foot long ice shards grew larger and larger, coming within an inch of his throat. He wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute, be had been wandering into this elaborate palace made entirely out of his own element (ice) the next, a series of pinpoint sharp stalactites had rocketed out of the ground and forced him to back up into the wall. Even against his back the ice burned with a sinister malice, no ordinairy frozen water would contain.

Suddenly a tall, slim figure had appeared out of nowhere. Loki forced his eyes to look past the shards jutting tpward his throat, trapping himself in a bizarre sort of cage. The figure was a woman. Was she like Elsa, the snow queen and his one true love?

But where Elsa's eyes were a kind shade of blue, this woman's eyes glinted in a bright, electric green. And where Elsa's eyes were compassionate, her eyes glittered feistily with a nerve tattering mischeviousness. Loki was one for mischief, being the god of it himself, but this sort of mischief was an evil one, a sinister one. One that glistened with darkness and sadism. It was enough to even make himself cringe. But he didn't. If he made even the slightest movement, his throat would have gotten impaled on the icicles, confining him.

The woman's hair was white like Elsa's but it was cropped and pointed outward in an unusual, yet menacing fashion. Her outfit was not a simple dress like Elsa's, but an incredibly elaborate, thick sleeved gown with a far thicker cloak. All in all this woman's apparel and appearance commanded a much harsher era of regality and authority than Elsa.

The woman grinned revealing a set of shark-like teeth, each one set in a perfect row, abnormally white and pearlescent, and each one was sharpened to a point, as sharp as the icicles threatening to pierce Loki's throat.

"Good evening my dear sir" She announced in a voice dripping with sarcasm, haughtiness, and maliciousness. And yet, it was strangely lyrical.

Then her eyes dilated to form to malevolent slits

"What. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Mountain?"

Loki remembered that he was still a god and forced himself to regain his composure.

"I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I command you to release me from the confines of these shards of ice"

"You're in no position to negotiate" she said softly.

"I asked you a fairly simple question. What. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Mountain?"

Loki was determined to overshadow the mortal.

"I will go wherever I please. I am a god"

For the first time, a mild flutter of surprise brushed thw woman's face.

"Loki, god of mischief and brother of the almighty Thor?"

"He's not my brother" snapped the angry Loki. How DARE SHE use him as a mere extension to his brother's name?

If the woman was at all amazed by the realization that he was a god, she gave no sign of it. She simply looked thoughtful, as though calculating a cheeky answer.

"I know you. YOU'RE one of the old gods. Obsolete. Ignored. Forgotten"

Loki bared his teeth.

"Yes, I'm all too much aware of the stories. I was forced to study pagan beliefs as a child. You're the younger brother of Thor. I suppose you got jealous of him being the favorite and so you plotted to steal the throne. Sensible enough, you wouldn't have been the first to try to usurp the throne, god or not. You actually did allright with your plan for a while, tricking Thor to sneak into the land of Jotunheim, causing a war, pissing off the allfather into sending him to earth, but then you made a bunch of IDIOTIC mistakes and you ended up getting tossed into a giant abyss where you were sent to swirl about for all eternity. And EVERYBODY celebrated. Nobody missed you. Not even your mother who was the only one who was foolish enough to still love you-"

"ENOUGH!" roared Loki, shattering all the shards confining him and usong his own ice magic, to redirect the icy shrapnel at the taunting quim.

The enchantress simply laughed heartily and with a snap of her fingers, redirected the ice crystals at Loki once more. Before he knew it, his clothing had been pinned to the wall by them.

"I hid a nerve. Didn't I" She taunted heartlessly.

"You're still tainted with love and affection for that bitch"

With a shriek of rage, Loki tore free of the pinned shards and lunged at the witch with his bare hands. She simply wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and elevated the palm of her hand slightly.

Loki became painfully aware of an agonizing coldness extending up to his hips. He looked down to find that tge entire lower half of his body was frozen in solid ice. He could have easily broken free of the ice, but as he was about to make the movements required to perform the magic, he gasped as his arms turned blue. He was reverting back to his Jotun form.

He looked up in horror as the woman was splaying out her left palm in his direction and then helplessly at his own reflection in the ice as he watched his flesh completely turn blue and his eyes crimson.

The woman was now emitting childish giggles.

"Yes, a frost giant. That makes sense. THAT makes _much _more sense."

"Oh, and I wouldn't struggle and writhe about so much if I was in your position" She added.

"And I wouldn't be glaring at me with those big red ugly eyes of your's either. The only reason you're alive is _because _of your interesting display" She giggled

"I was wondering why you could just turn my own ice against me. I'm yet to meet somebody who can. Besides my milksop of a sister, of course. Then I remembered the story of The Allfather rescuing a Frost-Giant brat from a Jotun temple after the war. And I thought 'Why not? Let's find out!' One of the many quirks of having ice powers is that I can always bring icy forms to the surface. Like my dress! After I finally escaped that pitiful kingdom Arendelle's clutches and set up my own domain on the eve of my thirteenth birthday, I broke through of the controlled walls that my moronic parents built in me, and changed my outfit to the _glamorous gown _I wear now!"

"Return me to my human form, you harlot!" he growled.

"How can I? You have none" She replied acidly.

"Your human form is nothing more than a mere illusion you use to cover your true identity, to conceal yourself from the monster within. To pretend that you have some normalcy in your blood in a _desperate attempt to convince yourself that you are not a freak_"

Loki snarled, but by now he had enough common sense not to lunge at the woman.

"Change. Me. Back. Or bear the consequences"

Her eyes amplfied and her mouth stretched into an exquisite 'O' shape, in a pantomime of imitation shock. The expresion was childish and at all something that suited her face

"Now as somebody with ice powers, you should know by now that us Ice Elementals can never return anything to it's original state! We can only reveal... and break"

Despite his rage at his humiliation, Loki suddenly backtracked to an earlier statement. Could it be? Elsa had never mentioned her and yet-

"You said you had a sister like you. Who is she?"

The ice witch shrugged nonchalantly.

"Half sister really. My father, the king of Arendelle had me with my mother, but she died in childbirth. I was born with these powers and they say I used them freeze her to death as I was born. Less than a year later, my father remarried some peasant girl below his station. And then he had two brats with her. One of them could control snow and ice like myself. But she was a weak, spineless idiot. If you ask me, I think that my gift was squandered on her. I offered her to come with me when I was fifteen. I knew she had my powers, and I offered to bring her back to my newfound kingdom. I could have honed her skills and made her rule beside me. I could have turned. her into the greatest sorceress to ever roam this earth! Second to myself of 'd have been unstoppable! But she refused. She wanted to stay behind and _play_ with her stupid sister"

Loki couldn't believe his ears.

Was her name...Elsa?

The witch glared at him suspiciously.

"Maybe it was"


	2. Chapter 2

"I have delayed the proper niceties of a hostess long enough" Announced the Ice Queen abruptly.

"My name is Illyana, Queen of the Coldness" Loki couldn't help but notice that urgency in her voice.

"You have never answered the question I asked you. You shall do so now, without further delay"

"I was banished from Asgard!" Snapped Loki

"I was the rightful heir to the throne! I was unjustly exiled into a barren wormhole-"

"Don't lie to me darling. It will only make things harder" She scoffed.

"You were not the rightful king. You were second- I mean the _younger son. The spare"_

Loki bristled with rage, but wouldn't give her the benefit of retracting his statement.

"Ever since my banishment, I have stumbled from world to world, searching for a kingdom to call my own."

"And you found my mountain and decided to move in?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, yes" said Loki haughtily.

"I will not lie when I say that I. admire your courage. Few would dare to usurp my kingdom from the likes of myself." She replied bemusedly.

"Being from another world, I'm not surprised when I say that you clearly weren't burdened with the knowledge that I am the most supreme being ever to walk this earth. But you are, now"

"Your powers quail beside my own" He hissed

"Says the weakling encaged in a little bitty block of ice of my own creation" The witch taunted.

"If I wanted to, I could turn your blood vessels into ice of the thinnest quality. Your surging blood would burst them effortlessly or melt them. Either way you'd drown in your own blood"

"Frost giants have a blood temperature much lower than you mortals and can withstand even the lowest temperatures"

"Look at you! Admitting you're a monster! That's the spirit! Take pride in who you are" Gushed the mewling quim.

"Well, considering this new tidbit of info, I'll have to think of a new way to kill you. Fair enough. Freezing from the inside was getting a bit boring"

"You cannot kill a god!" laughed Loki

"You. Are. Not. A. God" said the demoness, inching her face against his own with every word.

"No. I won't kill you." she replied haughtily.

"I just had a better idea"

"Let me go!"

"No honey, you're not getting off that easy" She chuckled.

"I admire your optimism though"

"No. I had a different idea in mind. One involving my sister"

"Leave Elsa alone!" Barked Loki before he could stop himself.

"So you do know my sister" grinned the bitch evilly.

"Oh, and you care for her too! Oh! This is perfect!" She pressed her hands together like a delighted child.

Concern for Elsa rose like bile in his throat.

"You've no idea whatsoever how fortunate you are to have trespassed my kingdom, right as I was considering Elsa" Purred the monstress.

"I'm going to indulge you with the mercy of keeping you alive for a_ little_ longer"

"What are you going to do to my queen?" demanded Loki

"Your queen? Oh, this makes everything all that much better!" crowed the harlot.

"Well, if you must know, I've been getting wind from the winds itself (no pun intended) That my sister finally managed to break free of those ridiculous limits she allowed to be placed om herself and made a break for the mountains on the. night of her own coronation! Perfect timing sis! Is there any better way to show your contempt for the mundies and their ways of life? She ran to the North Mountain, a fair distance from my own domain in the south, while triggering an eternal winter throughout the land! Way to go sis! I couldn't have done better myself! That will show the mundies your power over them, like hell! Frozen hell, to be more poetic. Moving on. But then her beautiful frozen heart got horribly thawed. I know not by what. And she found a way to reverse the winter. RED LIGHT SISTER! RED LIGHT! You can imagine how disappointed I was when the North Wind told me this. I had become quite used to the idea of an ally. The child was so much stronger than she realized. I could have tricked her like a fool into becoming my minion and she'd have absolutely no idea! But then she went and ruined EVERYTHING!" By now a look of pure rage had disfigured her face. Loki noticed that giant shards of ice were spouting all over the castle floor in a ring around them.

"Then I realized 'the child has the ability to reverse her powers!' Now not even I can do that. However, this ability could not be good news for me. What if Elsa found a way to thwart my plan of conquering Arendelle? My weapon is ice? What good is the power if Arendelle. has a patron able to thaw it. My plans would be in vain! So I knew that I must find a way to get Elsa to surrender the Kingdom and her powers. Or I could just get rid of her altogether. And then, you pop out of nowhere!"

"Which brings us to buisness" said the ice witch sternly, bringing her gaze back to Loki's eyes.

"You will participate in my plan to eliminate Elsa. In return, I shall spare you your life as well as grant you controll of the Southern Isles _(Which I shall be planning on freezing soon after). A generous _grant on _my_ part"

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than play a part in my Queen's death" growled Loki

_"Who says that you've got a choice in the matter?"_ snarled the Monstress.

"I never said you'd play your part, willingly"


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa jumped back in shock as a face began to materialize in her icy window pane. It was a woman's face, slim and angular, with jade-green eyes and cropped white hair. What was going on? Could it really be...?

"Illyana?" She gasped in awe and confusion.

The face laughed.

"You know, for a teensy weensy ickle second I actually thought you'd forgotten my utter _existence_. But sisters don't forget now..._do they_?"

Elaa stammered and stuttered.

"H-How are you..._What__ are you...doing...?_"

The face of Elsa's half-sister laughed in mirth. Elsa was re-jolted with the remembrance that Illyana's laughter always making her twinge, regardless of how light and malice-free it appeared to be.

"Oh sweetie, you haven't even learned how to communicate via ice? Oh dear god.

_ That. __Is just pathetic._"

"You haven't even learned how to make these powers your servant! You only know how to function as a vessel for it. And channel it. You don't even know how to make it do your bidding. Tsk tsk tsk!" She continued to chide and reproach Elsa viciously for five more minutes. Elsa was to stunned to tell her to stuff it.

Finally, after her half-sister had her fill of nasty, undermining remarks and reveling in the proof that her magic was stronger than Elsa's, she shook her head wistfully.

"Well, what else could be suspected from somebody who spent her whole life pretending her powers didn't exist?" She sighed.

"If you'd come with me all thoae years ago, I could have helped your powers reach their fullest potential."

"Don't you mean, teach me how to use them to destroy, and hurt people?" Spat Elsa. The numb feeling from the shock was beginning to thaw and she was beginning to get used to seeing her half-sister's face in the windowpane.

"Same thing" replied her Half-sister nonchalantly.

"Oh, and out of sheer curiosity. Exactly why am I able to communicate with you via ice? Judging by what I'm seeing, my window of communication is a window madenof it and it appears as though I am staring into a castle of the same material. The North Wind gave me the impression that you had forsaken your powers and returned to live amongst the mundies. And sweetie, the North Wind _never lies_"

"For your information, I decided that after spending 13 years in isolation, my relationship with the citizens of Arendelle was a little bit damaged. They weren't sure if they were ready to place themselves under allegiance to somebody who had been practically nonexistent to them and had then frozen the kingdom in eternal winter. Anyways, I also realized that my heart belonged in the North Mountain and I returned, leaving the Kingdom in the hands of Anna" replied Elsa*.

She prayed that her delivery of the statement cushioned herself from the way that the actual content made her appear.

"Anna? Oh yes, the little mundie brat. Shame. Never did get the family talent. Sucks for her. The North Wind says that you finally managed to freeze her but she managed to cheat death."

"It was an accident" snarled Elsa.

"Was it?" Remarked her Half-Sister coldly.

"Are you suggesting that I purposely froze my baby sister-who I dedicated my whole life to making sure I wouldn't do that to?"

"All those years gone to waste" patronized the horrible witch.

"But I'm not here to talk to you about your snapped patience with the brat" She continued.

"Come to think of it, I got so wrapped up in the flurry of our little reunion that I very nearly forgot my purpose"

"I havent heard from you for so many years. Why are you coming to me now?" Inquired Elsa.

"Because I missed my little sister!" Yammered Illyana.

"We. Are _half-_sisters" replied Elsa cooly.

"And don't feed me any of those lies."

"I'm not eight years old anymore. You were gone a long time. And in that time frame I realized that you didn't care two reindeer patts about anybody who wasn't yourself. If you did, you wouldn't have run away because you thought that you were too good for Arendelle. You wouldn't have come back years later thinking that I'd abandon my family like that because I was too good for them and run off with a stranger who I barely remembered. You wouldn't have cut off all contact with me for more than a decade, thinking I was a lost cause. You-" Elsa forced herself to cut her monologue short because she felt a lump in her throat. One that would have surely risen to the surface and made it's presence known, had she continued to talk.

Her half-sister opened her mouth to form an exaggerated expression of shock

"Why Elsa! How could you say such a thing!? I love you with every fiber of my being! I certainly care about...about..."

At this point Elsa's half-sister's face turned a shade of vivid pink and for a moment it vanished, replaced by a close-up shot of her frosty hair. High pitched, shrilly giggles were clearly audible.

When Elsa's half-sister stood erect again, there were robin's egg-blue tears daintily dribbling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I could NOT say that with a straight face"

And just as quickly as the laughter had streaked across her face, it vanished with a flicker.

"Allright. You caught me"She pouted, forlornly. Then, she reformed a more authoritative, stately composure in a blink of an eye. Illyana always did have a habit for being mercurial in her emotions.

"Now that our long-severed relationship has been rebuilt, I mean for us to get straight down to buisness." She stated baldly.

"You shall journey to the south of Arendelle, where my domain resides"

"Why?" Spat Elsa. Illyana was bonkers if she thought Elsa was coming anywhere within a ten-mile radius near her.

Her half-sister merely grinned. Elsa was reminded about her needle-sharp teeth, that could pierce the flesh with the ease of a knife's with a tablecloth. She remembered all those times when they had been excavated into her fingers when her parents were not looking.

"I have a..._buisness proposition_ that I'd like to..._extend your way_. But I'd prefer to do the..._negotiation_ face to face. Proper buisness protocol and etiquette must be attended to. You may arrive at my castle via any means of transportation your little frozen heart desires. I would suggest that it would be one that can gwt you to the southern Mountain range in less than 24hours. Because that's how much time I'll allow you to get there before the..._expiration_"

Unease snuck up on Elsa. She didnte even realize that ot was mounting inside of her until her half-sister finished talking.

"Ex-Expiration? What-...what do you mean?"

Her Half-sister's crocodilian teeth made themselves all that more visible.

"I'm not a fool, Elsie. I know that you're wary of coming to see me. I know that on your own accord you won't go. Let's juat say that in order to assure your arrival, I've gotten hold of a little..._interest rate...or insurance... If you will_"

With a sadistic laugh, the polar of the girlish giggles that she'd emitted earlier, Elsa's half sister zoomed out the view of herself from Elsa's window. She revealed an intricate gown of elaborate quality as well as a fairly decent view of her ice palace (Elsa always knew that she'd built one. It was rather expected of her)

Then, Elsa's half-sister extended her arm, and gave a sort of semi-twirl, angling it in a thirty degree angle with respect to her body. Then, Elsa watched as her view shifted in the direction of her half-sister's angled arm toward that of a murky clue figure who was trapped from the waist-down in a block of ice. Then, it shifted it's head upward, pinning a pair of crimson eyes toward Elsa. Despite the entire eye's red pigment, there was no mistaking the pain residing in the scarlet vessels. The blue-fleshed face was streaked with evident tears. Elsa was in the middle of trying to decipher what exactly the creature's genus was when it spoke her name.

"Elsa!" It gasped.

The creature's voice was hoarse and raspy but Elsa recognized it, pronto. She felt like her entire body was turned to dust and had gotten blown away by a stray breeze.

"_Loki_?" she whimpered, her voice disintegrating fast.

* It has been three years since the events of Frozen


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa didn't know how long she stared at the image in her window at a loss for words. She had absolutely no idea how long she was staring at it, trying to gather her thoughts and form them into words. ...but she had no idea what to say. She felt as though everything was frozen in time, including her own body. She couldn't even feel her own heart beating. She couldn't even think at all!

_Whaaaash! _

And just like that, time was reactivated. A jet of sea- green light had shot out toward's Loki's chest cavity from an unseen source. Elsa realized what it was, a millisecond too late and she barely had time for the desperate plea of "No!" to escape her lips.

The jet hit her mangled lover square in the chest and with a cry of pain, he slumped to the floor. Elsa barely had time to register the agony of the sight when the shot of it levitate upward, and then to the right.

The next thing she knew, she was gaping into her half-sister's malignant green eyes.

"Now that you've seen my _proposition _" snickered the enchantress.

"It's time to lay the insurance on the table "

"No" Breathed Elsa, horrorstruck.

"You didn't...you _couldn't_. He's. A Frost Giant...Their bodies can withstand even the...coldest temperature..._how?_ "

The witch threw back her head and guffawed so loudly that her entire palace could be heard resonating the echo. When she finally stopped, her eyes were excreting tears of acidic mirth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Your little boyfriend here tried to shove that crap down. Your's Truly's throat as well. Actually got me to believe it"

"But they don't call him the God of Lies for nothing dearie. I remembered this title when my _guardians_ were roughing him up and I checked my book of magic...oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I'vea big I'm grimoire of spells. Elemental magic is just so _useless_ "by itself. Nobody will take you seriously for an enchantress if you only have control over one thing. So courtesy of your old friend Grandpabby (Have you gone to pay your respects yet?) I've come into possession of the most fabulous book that can tell me anything I want about magic, as well as all creatures whose veins flow through it. You really _must _see it when you come here, dearie-"

"Just get too the point already!" Shouted Elsa.

Her sister showed the tips of her teeth.

"Of course, dear. I looked up Frost Freaks in my grimoire and it turns out that it's only their _external_ body temperatures that can withstand freezes. Internal is just fine"

Elsa felt as though she had fallen into a bottomless pit.

"You mean...?"

"That's right, Sissy!" Laughed the horrible monster.

"Prince Frosty here's had his it to heart frozen. And unless you want to save him, you have to come to my domain and do buisness with me"

"If I am satisfied with the outcome of our deal" She continued.

"I will permit you to go to him and revive him"

"After all, _you _should know by now" She concluded sarcastically.

"Only an act of love can thaw a frozen heart "


End file.
